


Define... l o v e ...?

by lilybowersdc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, cursing, dont tag the cc's, dreamnotfound, new chapter everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybowersdc/pseuds/lilybowersdc
Summary: A slow burn dream not found fic because people wont upload fast enoughlol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	1. That Dumbass

I slowly open my eyes and jolt up out of bed after looking at the time 

4 : 3 7 p m 

"Shit" I say under my breath, I was supposed to stream with George a few minutes ago. I quickly throw a shirt on and sit down on my gamer chair, immediately calling George and Sapnap. 

"Hey guys sorry i'm late" I quickly say, seems like george already started the stream. I click on it and smile seeing George talk to his chat. 

"There you are, we thought you were dead" SapNap says. 

"yeah what he said" George chimes in. 

"really couldn't come up with anything interesting huh george." I tease. 

"oh shut up, at least i'm not the one late" 

"it was 7 fucking minutes chill" 

"it felt like more than that" 

"wow george you really miss me that much huh?" I smile 

"oh shut up" I look at his facecam and see he's blushing. I was about to tease him but he interrupts, "Dream are you on the server yet?" 

"not yet. I just woke up and I'm checking my phone." 

"alright" 

"Uh guys can i talk now" SapNap says after a few seconds of silence 

"Uh hey George, did you hear something?" I say, hoping he goes along with it.

"Yeah i think SapNap asked to speak-" 

"Fucking dumbass" The chat fills up with laughter as SapNap is literally at a loss of air. SapNap goes on to tell a story while I tune out and check snap and see that george snapped me. I open that first and realize it's a picture of his nose after like 30 seconds of trying to decipher that weird ass picture. 

"Dream. DREAM!" i hear sapnap yell 

"WHAT" 

"hi get on the server now" 

I roll my eyes and get on."ok im on what are we doing" 

"I was wondering if we can fix my house" george says 

"Sure," I say, then realize my opportunity to embarrass him, "anything for you my darling" wait no that was weird. 

"what- dream- what the-" george replys "HAHAHAHAHAHA" sapnap bursts Fuck, what do i say now, im at a low point in humor, george usually flirts back. shit im kinda panicking what do i say. that wasn't funn- my thought is interrupted when i realize that it's been too long since i answered. I made something up. "aw damn you usually say something remotely interesting back" why would i say that that's embarrassing- "chat i think somethings wrong with him" That was weird, shit- 

“Oh shut up dream” he smiles 

“Make me” i smirk. I fucking love embarrassing him on stream. But sometimes i get nervous on if its too far or not 

“Oh really?” he stutters. “By the way why the fuck is your voice so deep. Its hot” 

I hate it when he says I'm hot. It makes me feel so weird “I know I'm hot, you didn't have to tell me” he rolls his eyes. “And how can you think I'm hot ? You don't even know what I look like……. Speaking of that….” I smirk and send him a snap of my food and caption it ‘got ya ;)’ and send it. “Go ahead and open my snap george” 

He stops and stares for a second and then imminently goes to his phone, focused on nothing else, it's kinda cute. Wait- what- no its not-. He opens it and throws his phone across the room. Burst out laughing. 

“GOD DAMMIT DREAM” 

“HAHAHAHAHA” SapNap realizes what i'm doing and laughs too. George stops talking to us for a while me and sapnap try to get him to talk. He's so embarrassed it's cute. WHY DO I KEEP- 

2 and a half hour go by and we are all laughing our asses off 

“Hey guys i think i got to go” SapNap says 

“Oh ok, on that note I think I'm going to end the stream, bye chat!!” George says 

“Bye SapNap, bye Chat!!” I chime in, and sapnap leaves the call and George ends the stream. Now it's just us in a call together. I get out of MineCraft and go into discord so I can see his FaceCam. 

“Hey babe” You can just HEAR my smirk in that one. 

“Dream stop” he laughs “the stream ended” 

“As long as i'm embarrassing you, and i can watch you blush like a maniac imma stick to it thank you very much” and as expected, he blushes.

“Hey your an asshole for getting me hyped up for a picture like that” 

“You know that you don't need to see my face to know I'm hot, you can just tell.” 

“Your such a dickhead” 

“Oh please” I thought about our recent stream and had an amazing idea. I get up all close to the mic and do that think he does. “George you know i never meant to be mean, right”

He pauses for a while. “You suck dream” 

“Aww ilyt” 

“Uhg i hate you. Alright but i gotta go i'll call you in like a few hours ok?” 

“Alight, bye”

“Bye dream” 

We hang up and I decide to go back to sleep I wake up in the middle of a forest. Is that…. IS THAT L’MANBURG???


	2. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is... dreaming

I wake up in the middle of a forest. Is that…. IS THAT L’MANBURG???

WHAT THE FUCK- i soon come to the conclusion that im dreaming and in the dream smp. Fuck thats cool. I immediately take all of it to aadvantage. After about 3 hours of doing random shit I decided to visit georgel He was in the castle and I ran straight there.

I'm about to walk in and I realize. As for the plot of the smp…. Me and George are DATING! shit this is going to be so funny.

I get distracted and decide to keep walking around, avoiding the George situation as much as I could. I ran into tommy. I forget that we hate each other and say hi. He IMMEDIATELY pulls out a sword for me, mocking him and I SPRINT to the holy lands. I remembered that I can actually die… that's unsettling. 

After Tommy walks away from the holy lands, I wait a little bit, and admire the beauty. Wow, it's stunning in real life. I make sure tommys are gone, and then go back to the castle. 

Once I get there I walk in and see George, he's busy and doesn't see me yet. I realize how much we all look like our fan art. Like literally we all look as if it was us in real life, but dressed as our skins. He's wearing jeans, a belt, and a blue shirt. The best part is the glasses and the converse. 

I look down and see I'm wearing a green hoodie, loose black ripped jeans, and some boots. I start to panic, realizing i look like I do in real life but then, check, and just as i thought, i'm wearing a mask. I calm myself and walk over to george.

“Hey dream!!” George says as he runs over to give me a hug. Shit this guys a good hugger. It feels so warm and.. Idk.. loving. Remind me never to think that again.

“Hey, your majesty” I replied, trying my best to keep the vibe, and look at him to see him smiling. Ok but why is he starting to look so cute. Then, out of nowhere, he gets on his toes and pecks me on the face. I stand there in shock, thinking why did he do that? Why did it make me so happy???

“Dream are you ok?” He says, now concerned that i haven't responded

“Yeah, I'm fine” I smile back. Nice save dream. Really original.

“Alight. I believe you. I gotta get back to work but i'll see you tonight, ok?” 

“Ok, see you tonight” there's no way I'm staying tonight.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, George does the same thing, gets on his toes, and goes in for a kiss. But not on my cheek. No no no. on the actual lips. George, not found, kissed me. I freak out not knowing what to do and just decide to kiss him back. It feels so content, so real, so caring. So many thoughts are going through my head, why am i so flustered?? Do I like George? No. It cant be. Were best friends. He smiles through the kiss and leaves.

Yeah. That's where I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the 3 kudos! It means lot, If you would be so kind to take time out of you day to read this you're automatically my favorite person ever. Anyways sorry this chapter was late. Technically its Ddc 3rd so there will be 2 posts today. Also, leave a comment if you want, Ill be responding and talking to my readers, i don't know, say hi to me, any ideas, feedback, you name it. Ok, Chapter 3 will be out tonight!!!! Also sorry this was so short!!!
> 
> POSTED AT 12:20AM, DEC 3RD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic!! This is based on all of the slow burn dreamnotfound ones i've found, except that I try to put out a new chapter everyday!  
> Pls let me know how this is so far and if you have any suggestions!
> 
> POSTED: DECEMBER 2ND 10:37PM


End file.
